deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Chuck Greene
Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 2: Case West. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. His first appearance was in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, a prologue to the sequel, as well as an introduction of Chuck and his daughter. He is an extremely resourceful mechanic, able to repair and construct anything he can imagine.Tape it or Die, Comparing the Terror is Reality Contestants Chuck Greene returns the re-imagining (non-canon) of Fortune's End in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record as a psychopath who has lost his daughter, yet he thinks she is alive when in reality, the girl that he has been carrying on his back is a doll. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per dayEventually only 1 dose per day is needed, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 Three years have passed and Chuck is competing in Fortune City's Terror Is Reality XVII: Payback to pay for Zombrex. After a night of competition, an outbreak hits Fortune City and Chuck must find safety for his daughter. They find refuge in a bunker, but unfortunately there is no supply of Zombrex. Chuck must venture out into Fortune City in search of Zombrex that will keep Katey alive until rescue arrives. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Read More... Dead Rising 2: Case West Taking off from where Dead Rising 2 ended, Chuck is being attacked by an undead Tyrone King in the emergency shelter's elevator. Luckily, Frank West saves Chuck's life by bashing in Tyrone's head with a baseball bat. After Frank reveals that he was going to meet up with Rebecca Chang to investigate Phenotrans, Chuck breaks the news that Rebecca was murdered and ends up accompanying him to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city, where Frank's source is situated, to help bring down Phenotrans after they wrongly-accused Chuck as the perpetrator behind the Fortune City outbreak. At the facility, they cut the power and begin to gather evidence while trying to find Frank's contact. However, the zombified tourists and resort workers from Fortune City that were harvested by Phenotrans and brought to the facility were released from their holding pens, creating an outbreak. They used the confusion to evade security personnel but still managed to rescue trapped scientists and researchers. Eventually, they learn that the Zombrex drug is actually not synthetic, that it is still made from Queens and Phenotrans have been using inmates, homeless people, and kidnapping others, turning them into zombies, and using them to manufacture Zombrex. After a confrontation with Marian Mallon and fighting Harjit Singh, they learn that Phenotrans has a cure but has witheld from releasing it to the public. Dr. Mallon then flees the facility, with a captured Isabela Keyes, and initiates the self-destruction of the facility. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :''NOTE: Chuck's character in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is non-canon.'' Chuck returns in a what-if scenario on what if Frank West was the hero of the Fortune City Outbreak. Falling on hard times, he's taken on shabby, long hair and a deeper 5 o'clock shadow. Chuck has turned into a psychopath, after his daughter Katey's unexplained demise during the outbreak. Evidence of this is the doll strapped to the back of Chuck (Which resembles Katey) a discarded kid's backpack in the Green Room of the Arena, and Chuck seemingly talks to Katey as though she's with him. He makes a few comments about the zombies, remarking that "They're annoying, sure, but they're easy to kill...kinda...kinda fun even." He appears in the mission People Like Us. After Frank defeats him, Chuck is flung from his bike and lands on the ground. He goes over to check on "Katey" even though she is just a head with her body a few feet away from Chuck. He is then shown to talk to Katey saying everything is going to be fine. He then is seen supposedly dying as Frank turns around and grabs the Combo Bay Key. Frank turns back to Chuck only to discover that his body isn't there. Whether Chuck somehow escaped or crawled away and died is unknown. Frank obtains the Combo Bay Key upon Chuck's defeat. Sandbox Mode Chuck is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn on the first day prowling around Fortune Park as he does during Story Mode. Once defeated he drops $25,000. Trivia :For more on Chuck's development, see Dead Rising 2 Artbook:The evolution of Chuck Greene. *During the game's development, Chuck's last name was Reid,Zak Islam, Dead Rising 2 - The Evolution of Chuck Reid, playstationlifestyle.net, (May 30, 2010).'' a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green".This is most likely a reference to Red Green of The Red Green Show, seeing as they both have an obsession with duct tape. Chuck Reid was a smokejumper, "jumping out of airplanes into the unknown dangers of wild raging forest fires". *Similar to the previous Frank West Cameo found in Left 4 Dead's "The Passing" downloadable content, Left 4 Dead hid a photo of Chuck in its September 2010 comic and a congratulations image in its blog post.Fahey, Mike. Left 4 Dead Loves Dead Rising, Kotaku, (September 2010). *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: **"The big difference about Frank West and Chuck is Frank was all about himself. He wanted to get the scoop and that was all he was after. In terms of Chuck, he has an infected daughter, Katey, and he has to clear his name because he’s being framed. It’s not just about himself, but its for someone else. That’s the biggest difference between those two characters and makes Chuck’s story a little more interesting."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). *The theme when fighting Chuck in Off the Record is called Firewater. *There seems to be a glitch when fighting Chuck in Sandbox Mode where if the player has full health, Chuck will ram Frank against a wall or railing and get glitched as Frank is still underneath Chuck's bike as Chuck will finally get free and all of the health blocks will disappear as Frank gets up only to fall back down again. *Chuck is featured in "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3" as a card in the game's "Heroes & Heralds" mode. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, there are two entries for Chuck in the notebook, one for the psychopath, and one for when he appears in co-op play. Chuck's comments *In Dead Rising 2, Chuck occasionally quips on the circumstance of a psychopath's death. **When Randy Tugman dies, a dead woman dressed as a bride (who Randy previously killed), reanimates and eats Randy, while Chuck says "You may now kiss the bride". **Seymour Redding, whom shortly before his death, keeps claiming how he is twice the man Chuck is, before falling on a circular saw and literally becoming two pieces; thus "twice the man". Chuck comments; "I saw what you did there", a double entendre, referencing the outcome of his death, and the saw itself. **When Leon Bell lights himself and his motorbike on fire, and dies saying "Never forget chump. I'm number one!" Chuck remarks "Yeah... you're on fire." **Chuck also does so unintentionally before his fight with Ray Sullivan, stating that he is not leaving Fortune City "in one piece" to Stacey, and after their battle, Chuck grappling Sullivan to the railing with a pair of handcuffs results in him being split into two pieces. While this was most likely an unintentional joke, it is humorous and ironic nonetheless. Clothing and appearance *It appears that the design of Chuck's default underwear is that of Arthur's Boxers, covered in lovehearts. *Unlike Frank West, if the player decides to dress him up in one of the female clothing items, he will remark on it, saying something like: "Um...Seriously?", "Uuuuh........" "If you say so..." and "I got a bad feeling about this.". If dressed in children's clothing, he will say something like: "I'm a big boy now!". Also, if dressed in a piece of clothing with the prefix Funny, Chuck will laugh hysterically for a few seconds. * Chuck's jacket brand is "Ijiek", is a romaji for the first name of the producer of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Ijiek brand sports wear always has the number 4 on it. A canceled avatar for the xbox 360 had Chuck's Ijiek jacket. * Chuck has a scar on his right eyebrow. It is more than likely received sometime shortly before Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, as his eyebrow appears to be freshly injured in Case Zero. His appearance is changed slightly to reflect the fact that he is 3 years younger, for example, his hair is shorter. * In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during game play if the player changes Chuck's outfit. * In "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3", Chuck's color scheme was used as a alternative color scheme for Frank West. * It has been leaked that Greene will appear in Dead Rising 3. Gallery /Gallery}} Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Case Zero. Chuckcasezero.png Chuck Greene's Bio.jpg|Chuck's Official Bio ChuckOTRNotebook.png|Notebook Entry in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - note the absence of age File:Portrait chuck1 otr.png|Notebook Picture of co-op Chuck in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record File:Portrait chuck2 otr.png|Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record File:Co-opchucknotebook.jpg|Co-op Chuck Notebook Picture in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record File:Dead_rising_2_left_for_dead_hidden_chuck.jpg| The Left 4 Dead easter egg File:Dead rising 2 left for dead congratulations.jpg File:Chuck and Katey (off the record).png File:Chuck Badass.png References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Keiji Easter Eggs